


Passing Trains

by cloudinkling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudinkling/pseuds/cloudinkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d talked about it before, sex while one of them was asleep, made rules about it. Dave said John could do it without checking the day before because it took out the surprise and that he’d be more apt to wake up if he knew before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Trains

The evening news buzzed in the background of the living room as John checked in on Dave still sleeping in the bedroom. Dave worked for over forty-eight hours on his thesis project, completed and turned it in yesterday to his professor then promptly crashed on their bed as soon as he came home last night. John took off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers before going to sleep as well, yesterday, but now it was after five, and Dave showed no signs of waking up. 

They’d talked about it before, sex while one of them was asleep, made rules about it. Dave said John could do it without checking the day before because it took out the surprise and that he’d be more apt to wake up if he knew before. It was a rule, though, that John could not do it on the nights before Dave had something big planned, something important going on. That he didn’t want to do it when he was drunk because it was gross and if he ever got that smashed he hoped John would be a good guy and give him some water, and not try to put his dick in his mouth. He said that he found sleep sex really hot, blushing pale red, but he wasn’t interested in doing it to John. That was okay, John wasn’t that interested in it being done to himself, maybe a little, but the idea of making Dave squirm beneath his lips without his inhibitions was a lot hotter than the idea of Dave sucking him off as he woke up for the day. Or riding him. That’d be really hot. 

It’d been five months since they had that conversation. It was right before Dave started up classes in the fall, and John knew that even if he had wanted to do it soon, he wouldn’t be able to because once Dave started up graduate studies he’d be busier than when he was an undergrad. He worked in the graduate studies main office as a desk worker bonding with Professor Megido over skulls. He had classes and homework, and John wasn’t even sure how Dave managed to balance John into his time with how much work he had to do, but somehow he did. Dave was always the best at time managment. Better than John who dropped out of undergraduate studies after a year and a half. 

College just wasn’t for him. The amount of work stifled him, and he couldn’t just breeze through his college courses without studying like he did in high school. He never learned how to study right. Instead, he went and found a part time job at a party store, and after that managed to apprentice himself to a clown as a magician, and they made a great dynamic duo at children’s parties. 

Neither of them made much money, just enough to pay for rent and utilities, their bland groceries, and the occassional take out of pizza, chinese, or mexican. They got lucky with their apartment, two bedroom, and one bathroom, and it was really nice with newly added wood flooring in their bedroom and carpet in the living room. It was close enough to the school that Dave could walk it, letting John borrow his truck for when he had to drive out to the country for his jobs. They got it for a steal that made no sense until the first night. The train tracks were right next to the apartment building, and their bedroom window looked out to the tracks.

They’d managed to not notice it until the first night when the whole apartment shook from the train passing by and Dave thought it was an earthquake until the piercing whistle sounded. John watched it fly past from their bed, sitting on his pillows, the window blinds pushed open wider by his fingers. Dave groused, tossed and turned, and put headphone’s in trying to drown out the noise with music. He was asleep by the time the caboose passed, and John drew a moustache on his face before sliding under the covers and curling around Dave. He was the big spoon even if Dave was taller!

Now they were used to the sound of trains passing by, and John even found it easier hearing it pass, knowing that there was more people out there in the world that wasn’t just Dave and him alone in their apartment curled together like bunnies in a pile. 

John left their bedroom and turned the thermostat up a bit, just enough that Dave wouldn’t get cold when John took off the blankets. They kept the temperature around sixty-five degrees during the winter to save on the cost of heating. Dave hated being too cold, but John bought him a thick hoodie a size too big and he grudgingly agreed that a lower electric bill was worth a little cold. John went around turning off the TV. lights, and computer as noiceless as he could. Rain pattered on the roof, and John stuck his tongue out. Driving anywhere tomorrow would be shit. Cold ice slush on the roads and reckless drivers did not mix well.

With everything turned off, the only light came through the windows, and a dim gray, misty blue light at that. The heater kicked on, and John walked back to their bedroom. The windchimes outside their window rang in the carressing wind. It was tempting to flop back in bed, curl around Dave, and doze off until he woke up, but it was far more tempting being able to do something he’d put off for months so that Dave could get through the semester without having John wreck his schedule. 

The wood floor chilled John’s toes, and he scampered to the bed, lifting the end of the blankets up and folding it in half so Dave’s torso had double the amount of blankets and nothing covering his legs. It looked funny, his bare legs sticking out like a fish head mermaid with human legs. Dave shivered. John massaged up and down his legs, trying to keep him warm. 

He got up on the bed, and scooted between Dave’s legs, thumbing the hem of Dave’s boxers. It was weird, not being able to see Dave’s face unless he got up and looked over the blankets, but it was better this way. If Dave woke up a little, and looked, all he’d see was blankets, and he’d, hopefully, go back to sleep ignoring any weird sensations he might feel. 

John pulled the boxers down, and removed them from Dave’s person. Dave’s dick was soft, but how John wanted it. Dave always got worked up when it came to sex, and John read somewhere how much fun it was to feel a dick harden in a person’s mouth, but Dave’s dick was never soft around him. Or, at least not when they started getting hot and heavy. Even on nights when Dave had a legit reason to be tired and not want anything to do with sex. He was such a people pleaser when it came to John.

John kissed up his thighs, up to the space where Dave’s legs joined his hips, he mouthed and bit the soft skin there until he was satisfied that there would be a mark there tomorrow, something that Dave would see, and understand if he didn’t wake up. He worked his lips over to Dave’s dick, not wanting to do too much that would stir it until John had it in his mouth. John fiddled with the skin around the head of Dave’s dick before licking the top of it, tonguing the slit. John sucked his cock into his mouth until he nosed the crisp pubes at the base of it. He paused, swallowed around the length in his mouth. It was no where near as hard as it was when Dave was hard, but he still had to be careful of his teeth. It was so much easier though to let his tongue slide around Dave’s dick, and work it in and out of his mouth. 

The rain beat harder against the roof. Dave’s legs fidgeted around John, and his dick warm in John’s mouth. John pulled back, panting, kneading Dave’s thighs as Dave’s cock bobbed between his legs, slick with saliva, dark skin smooth and taut. Sweat beaded against John’s forehead. John peeked over the blanket pile to check on Dave. Still asleep, but his face was redder, and the hair close to his scalp was wet. John licked his lips, and pressed a hand to his own cock, palming it through his boxers before taking off his shirt. He moved some of the blankets off of Dave so he wouldn’t get overheated from the blanket apocalypse. 

John shimmied back down, and pumped Dave’s cock in his hands, harder than before. He kissed along the shaft, and thumbed the head of it, smiling as Dave’s body writhed involuntarily beneath him, but moved away when Dave moaned. John held on to his breath, waiting for an indication that Dave was going to wake up or fall back asleep.

After a minute, John peeked over the blankets to see Dave settled back down, chest rising and falling in slow increments. John sighed, and leaned his head down to take Dave’s cock back into his mouth, sucking it, and drawing out the motions to make this last longer. John swallowed him down, harder now than earlier, taking his time to enjoy Dave’s cock in his mouth, but stopping to breathe when he needed to.

Pre-cum dotted the tip of Dave’s dick, and John licked it, a smug smile on his face. Dave had yet to wake up, but he was making small movements, and breathing heavier. He loved when Dave got squirmy. John almost had him, and Dave had yet to make any large signs of waking. Dave wouldn’t know what happened at all. John gleefully went back down on Dave, using both hands and mouth, hoping to make him come before he woke up. 

Dave sighed, low and soft, his legs restlessly rubbing against John’s sides as John sucked on the tip of his cock. Dave’s hips thrusted up, slightly, not the deep thrusting that he did when he was awake, more of a subtle thrusting as if he couldn’t figure out what he needed his body to do. He started making a soft gasping sound, his breath was caught in his throat, and John _had_ him. John was going to get him to come without waking up.

That was when a train whistled right outside their apartment window. Dave’s eyes fluttered before opening and a breathless, “Fuck, John,” escaped his mouth with a gasp as he came in John’s mouth. 

John groaned in frustration even as he swallowed down what was in his mouth before maneuvering over to Dave’s hips and biting the skin there between panting breaths. Dave’s hands found John’s hair, threading through it and pulling lightly as he thrust his dick against John’s cheeks, his jizz getting in John’s hair. 

Then Dave dragged John up to him by his hair, not hurting, but insistently tugging until John complied to what he wanted. John smiled down at him, eyes lingering on the dark rings that were still under his eyes, but Dave pulled him down to kiss him, open mouthed and wanting. Then he whined, and smushed John to his chest. He held John there, until his breathing evened out, and the train passed by their apartment. 

John kissed the side of Dave’s neck and nuzzled the back of his ear with his nose.

“Did you have a good sleep?” 

Dave groaned, and worked his hand under his pillow, grabbing his cell phone. They both squinted at the sudden influx of light, taking a minute to adjust their eyes. 

“Fuck, it’s 6:30. How long have I been asleep?” he asked.

“Roughly 24 hours. I didn’t think you wanted to stay asleep for much longer,” John said, running his hand against Dave’s side. 

Dave shook his head, and John sat back, smiling. “How’d your thesis go?”

He coughed. “Uh, yeah, it went good. I’m not failing.”

John rolled his eyes. “I could have told you that, you’ve been working on it for almost your entire graduate career. I want to know how it went.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, the professor has to look it over. He said that it seemed pretty sound, but he still has to read the damn thing.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m going to go make bacon. You can take the first shower since you went comatose. Smelly zombie is worse than smelly jizz hair.”

“That’s because it’s my jizz. My jizz smells like apples,” Dave said, a languid smile on his face. John kissed his forehead, and stood up, stretching. 

“You should get that checked out. I don’t think jizz is supposed to smell like apples.” John watched as Dave’s eyes wobbled closed. “Don’t fall back asleep,” John warned him as he put his shirt back on, “or I’m going to eat all the bacon, and you won’t have any.”

“Oh shit, no more bacon. What a travesty,” Dave said with a mocking lilt even as he sat up, scratching his back. “Is it raining?”

“It’s been raining all afternoon.”

“Walking to school tomorrow is going to be the shit,” Dave moaned. 

“Good thing it’s winter break, hmm,” John said, waggling his brows. 

Dave blinked. “Fuck yes. I am going to blow you so hard later, and you’re not even going to complain about bacon breath.” He slid out of bed all naked, gangly, and long limbed, he passed by John and kissed him on the lips, soft and quick before going to the bathroom. 

John went to the kitchen, and got out a pan and some bacon. Rain tapped against the roof, the bacon sizzled in their warm kitchen, and the shower started up with a gush. He hoped Dave wouldn’t miss his mark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of [this](http://mifonyd.tumblr.com/post/48510743351). I wrote it six months ago, give or take a few days, and I was using it to see if there was any difference in my writing between the past six months, so if you want to read it, or if you have read it, and would like to comment on the differences I'd be grateful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
